


Letterman

by greenie_7_03



Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenie_7_03/pseuds/greenie_7_03
Summary: Lena gets cold. Kara has a letterman. I hate summaries.





	Letterman

Established HS supercorp

I swear, I tried to listen to Señora Valdez. I really did. Every day, I'd walk into class thinking, "Today's the day I pay attention." And every day, I failed. Well, I didn't fail, because I still had an A in the class, it's just that I had to teach myself everything. But it wasn't my fault. Spanish was interesting after all, but Lena was more interesting. 

She knew what she was doing from the first day of class when she took the seat next to mine. When she pressed her leg against mine and brushes her fingers along my thigh whenever she drops something. She knows it's driving me crazy. That's exactly why she does it. 

Today, however, wasn't the worst day. It was a vocabulary test, and then we were free to go. All I had to do was finish as quickly as my girlfriend, and we'd get some alone time before third period. And she knew it too, from the way her hand kept dropping to my arm, my side, my thigh. Despite the distraction of her touch, I could tell something was off. She was slowly filling out the answers, and her usual perfect posture was absent. Instead, he shoulders slumped forward and her arms crossed whenever she thought about a question. I couldn't quite place what was wrong until she shifted and her sweater sleeve rose up her arm. It was covered in goosebumps! I started to strip off my jacket, and then realized I was supposed to be taking a test. I finished quickly, even before Lena. As I stepped out of the classroom, I left my letterman on the back on her chair.

When Lena emerged, I started right away. "Hey so I know tierra is earth but there was this other t word and I got confused so what was..." I trailed off as I took in the sight in front of me. Lena Luthor was wearing my letterman. She cocked her head and raised an eyebrow in an unspoken question. 

I pulled her by the jacket into the empty classroom next door, pulling her into me with a bruising kiss. She responded eagerly, and I tangled my fingers in her long hair, let down due to a lost bet with Alex.

She pulled away for air, a teasing smirk on her lips. "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"You wearing my letterman is one of the hottest things I've ever seen. You're mine." She melted into me, hands on my waist, as she kissed me passionately. 

"Yours." Her voice low, hot breath ghosting over my ear, she slid her hands under my shirt. 

"Forever?"

"Always."


End file.
